


Right There (Happy [late...] Birthday Mike Zacharias)

by Grallings



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 23:49:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21290201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grallings/pseuds/Grallings
Summary: If only he could smell it, touch it, know what it truly felt like to be there...To them, Mike is gone. Allowing your mind to linger on a death would drive a soldier to his own in a world such as their's. What they don't know, is that he's been following them ever since he died, and he follows them with more hope than he did than he was alive.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Right There (Happy [late...] Birthday Mike Zacharias)

As he looked down on the ocean, it sparkled with a beauty unseen before by Mike's eyes.

The swirling waves of blue rocked back and forth, splashing water in all directions as it crashed upon itself. Small ripples would be pushed into larger ones, slapping hard against the rocks that outlined the shore. The water would creep up towards the sand, slowly stretching out in thin lines of turquoise. Just as the water would breach five feet of the shore, a mild wave would rush forth and send rockets of salty liquid flying into the air.

Mike reached out.

If only he could smell it, touch it, know what it truly felt like to be there...

_ "It's so salty!" Hange screamed, tossing her hands up._

Mike pulled away.

Trying to clutch at the water despite knowing full well he wouldn't be able to was comforting, in a way. The ocean was divine; at least, that's what he was told it was in books. Now, here, he could actually _see_ what the books depicted in carefully crafted words. He'd thought it'd be a lifetime before he'd be able to see the glimmering, splendid ocean, and not through images on an ancient sheet of paper.

He's never been so close, yet so far away from such an achievement. He's only ever been so close to death, and he's passed that road a long way back.

But it was okay. He was okay.

As long as they were there to experience it, he would be there for it too.

**Author's Note:**

> I would've posted this up yesterday to be on time for his birthday, but I held it off (and I don't know why ;-;). Mike deserves nothing more than, at least, a happy beginning to the end.


End file.
